narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Moon and the Future
Chiyoko walked through the calm, sandy winds of the desert as she looked towards the sky, admiring the moon. She was travelling with a close friend for quite a long time now and was hoping to make something more of the relationship they shared. That friend in question was a man named Kaminoshi who strolled beside her. "So what do you think of the moon tonight?" He asked her noticing her keen gaze on it. Looking at Kaminoshi "I think we should go there..." She said as she gently braided her fingers in his before looking him in the eyes Kaminoshi looked back at her and smiled. "Why not. It's not like we've taken a trip in a while. How shall we go there, Teleportation or flying?" "We will fly..." she said as she smiled. holding his hand, a black orb engulfed the two as it turned transparent. Suddenly the surrounding area on the outside seemed stretched. Chiyoko looked up they were seemingly beamed to the moon. They suddenly arrived on the lunar surface. The Sun was on the horizon, bathing them in its warmth. Kaminoshi walked across the soft lunar surface with Chiyoko at his side. "Man I haven't been here in quite a while, brings back memories." He sighed as he continued to move across the barren landscape of the moon. "So what shall we do Chiyoko?" "It does indeed... But it can be a place where memories can be made..." Chiyoko said passionately as she looked at Kaminoshi from a distance while gently smiling. Kaminoshi took a few seconds to process what she was hinting at but when he did his face grew a bit red. "So you want to do....it then?" He asked looking back at her. "Yes... Lets have a child Kami..." Chiyoko said as she began walking slowly toward him, her hair moving in an odd fashion in the pure vacuum of the atmosphere-less satellite. Kaminoshi watched her walk until she was directly infront of him."Are you sure you want to do this? I recall you stating white often you didn't want kids." "Well... After being with you for a few years, I've changed my mind. We can have a family Kaminoshi. How do you feel about it?" Chiyoko replied as she held his hand and places her hear on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she gazed at Earth. Kaminoshi sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I feel the same Yoko. I don't care about much, but once in a blue moon something comes about that makes me happy. I lost that once and I swore I would never lose it again. I love you." He smiled before kissing her softly on the head. Chiyoko wrapped her arms around him as she embraced the kiss to her forehead, smiling. "I love you too Kaminoshi" Kaminoshi tilted her head up to face his and passionately kissed her again, on the lips this time. He wrapped his arms around her as she kissed back. They slowly made their way the a lying down position on the ground never breaking the kiss, as they began to undress. Nine Months Later... Chiyoko was wrapped up in a Hello Kitty blanket, holding her newborn baby girl while smiling. "She's so beautiful Kaminoshi... I think we should give her a unique name from the both of us... Part of your name and part of my own..." Chiyoko said as she kissed the baby on the forehead, holding her close but gently. Kaminoshi stared at the small child before his eyes. His eyes watered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "She...she's so perfect Yoko." He paused as he sobbed with joy to kiss the baby on her forehead. He then sat beside Chiyoko and kissed her on the cheek. "What about Kamiko?" Chiyoko looked Kaminoshi in the eyes before kissing him. "Kamiko is a wonderful name... It means "Superior Child"..." Chiyoko said as tears rolled from her eyes as she playfully laughed as well. "She will grow up to be better than her parents..." she added as she held Kamiko close and rested her head against the pillow, grasping the small child in one arm as she slept while reaching out to Kaminoshi with her other arm. Kaminoshi smiled at his two angels lying on his and Chiyoko's shared bed in his dimension. He kissed each of them on the head once again before creating a clone to go cook for when they awoke. He then lay down next to them, hugging them tightly as he fell into a peaceful slumber. Later... Chiyoko sat up on her pillow as she cuddled Kamiko in her arms. All that was going through her mind was how she would raise the young girl to be an enduring kunoichi. The stirring awoke Kaminoshi from his sleep and he noticed the two beside him were awake. He immediately kissed them both good morning and summoned his clone with breakfast. "I made waffles." He spoke as the clone set up a tray and Kaminoshi cut bites and held them out to Chiyoko since she was holding Kamiko. "Awww... Thanks Kami" Chiyoko replied as she kissed the man on his cheek as she looked at the food readily set up before her. Chiyoko opened her mouth and leaned forward, eating the delicious, toasted waffles with butter and syrup her husband had prepared. After swallowing the first one, she closed her eyes as she smiled, happy as can be at the family they had together. One Year Later Kaminoshi was preparing a cake for his daughters first birthday. He vigorously stirred the cake batter before calling out to his wife. Sitting at the table with their beautiful daughter. "Yoko do you think we should take Kamiko back to Earth?" He spoke aloud. He had been pondering this thought for almost five months now. As much fun as his dimension was he wanted to live on the planet and let Kamiko grow up with other children. "I have an old friend that can give us a place in his village." "Absolutely Noshi! I think she'd love being around other children, though since we treat her like a princess, she will attract the attention of boys sooner or later..." Chiyoko chuckled as she watched Kamiko giggle. Chiyoko smiled with joy at he daughters first birthday. "What else should we do for her today my noble cook?" Chiyoko asked her husband as he rigorously mixed the batter and got a little on his face. Kaminoshi laughed a bit before placing the batter aside and walking over to Chiyoko. He haft noticed the batter on his face. "I think we should teach her some ninjutsu or something. I mean she already has the mental capacity of a five year old and both of our genes. I think she could at least learn some chakra control at this point." "I agree as well. She will make an excellent kunoichi, and will make lots of friends..." Chiyoko said as she smiled while going to pick up Kamiko. "You are my pride and joy Kamiko... I will try my hardests to make you a very capable woman!" Chiyoko said as tears of joy came from her eyes and she gently hugged their daughter. "When do you want to start, Noshi?" "Cakes gonna be done a little, so how about now?" Kaminoshi asked her, vigorous and filled with excitement. Chiyoko lifted a young, but quickly developed Kamiko and placed her on the floor. "Mother, what will I learn today?" Kamiko asked in excitement. "Well, sweety, your father will be teaching you a thing or two today. I'll also teach you something, but first, we must figure out what you are good at..." Chiyoko responded. "Noshi, your turn" Chiyoko said as she smiled. Kaminoshi transported the three of them to a training room before speaking. "Kamiko I need you to pretend I am an evil person and attempt to murder me." His gaze became menacing but Kamiko just laughed. "Oh right, I'm her dad. Hmm, Ok how about this." Kaminoshi shouted enthusiastically before reviving Toneri. "Punch this guy Kamiko. He tried to throw our home at Earth." He spoke before restraining Toneri with chains that made him unable to use any energy or even more a muscle. Kamiko walked up to the restrained Otsutsuki, then began hitting him in his tenketsu repetitively, over and over again. "Good Good HAHAHAHHAHA YES" Kaminoshi laughed as his daughter beat up the restrained psychopath. "Yoko this is great. She can already target and hit tenketsu. In a few years maybe I can give her some reaper training." He spoke as a fatherly smile spread across his face. "The way she's progressing, she'll be able to be trained by you before then" Chiyoko stated as she smiled, laughing at her firstborn's progress in subduing the restrained man. "Daddy, am I doing good?" Kamiko asked, looking her father directly in the eyes. "No." Kaminoshi spoke as he looked into her eyes with a smile. "You're doing amazing." He laughed as he walked over and ruffled her hair. "With progression like this I can give you special training soon." He laughed as he looked at Chiyoko. "I suppose you'll train her too." Getting up an walking over to her husband and child, Chiyoko smiled at Kaminoshi, as she hugged him. "Yes, I will!" she said before kissing him. Afterwards, Chiyoko knelled down and hugged Kamiko, smilling. "You are doing na excellent job sweatheart! Mommy is cheering for you." she said, kissing the beautiful girl on her forehead. Kamiko smiled as she put her hands together and moved back and fourth, rocking her body as she blushed. "Thank you mommy and daddy" she said as her blue hair moved from side to side. Four Years Later In the next couple years Kamiko had come along amazingly, she could now summon very basic corpses and was learning to control coffins. Also in these years a new bundle of joy had been born under the name Osamu. Kaminoshi was currently watching his two kids playing in the garden as he cooked their lunch. The two year old and the five year old were having a marvelous time running and jumping through the lush forest outside. "Kamiko. Look at what I can do!" Osamu said along as he made several large boulders, much bigger than his body, levitate in midair for several seconds before then returned to the ground. "Be careful Osamu. Mommy loves you both!" Chiyoko said before kissing Osamu on his cheek, causing his face to turn bright red before he smiled really hard. Kaminoshi walked outside carrying three sandwiches, he handed them out before standing next to Chiyoko and whispering to her. "I think it's about time that I gave Osamu reaper training. Only problem is though he has a higher capacity for it he will only be able to learn one thing. Do you think to black mist would be too dangerous?" He asked Chiyoko. "Maybe, depending on how he handles the training. Chiyoko said as he sandwich levitated. "Thanks honey." Chiyoko said before taking a bite out of it while watching the kids approach them. Grabbing his sandwhich, Osamu took a bite out of it before smiling. "This is soooo good!! Mmmmm!!!!" Osamu said as he took another bite, his hair already down to his lower back. "Kami, have you noticed how fast Osamu's hair has grown?" She asked, as she looked at Kaminoshi before taking another bite of he delicious sandwich. "Yeah he could use a haircut." The reaper replied as he ate his own sandwich. Kaminoshi then walked over to Osamu and tapped him on the shoulder, transporting them both to a deserted field. "Osamu it's time I taught you some of my own skills." He spoke aloud as he stood with his arms crossed, looking at the child. "Nooo Kami! I love his long hair :3" Chiyoko replied with a cute look on her face, wrapping her arms around Kaminoshi, as he almost choked on his sandwich. Osamu looked up and he finished the last bite of his meal. "Okay!" he said as he smiled. Kamiko stopped and watched as well. "Alright might as well leave it, I mean I'm no example for short hair either." He laughed as he looked back to Osamu. "Now it's time for you training Osamu, you posses a capacity to use more advance reaper techniques but only have the space for one. Because of this I have decided to teach you, the Black Mist." He spoke aloud as he prepared to teach Osamu one of his most feared techniques. "Oh boy!" Osamu said as he smiled before the smile quickly vanished from his face. "What's black mist?" he chuckled, bewildered by his old man. "It's a black colored mist that can rot away any living matter, though at my level I can rot anything away." He spoke as he looked to the child. "That sounds cool!" Osamu yelled, smiling tremendously. Chiyoko observed her two kids, especially Kamiko, as she couldn't help but smile. "With two kids already, I think I could get used to and enjoy being a mother" Chiyoko thought. Alright then let us begin Kaminoshi laughed as he prepared to teach Osamu. Though within his mind he heard Chiyoko's small comment to herself and chuckled a little. Looks like we're not stopping anytime soon. He thought to himself. Eight Year Timeskip Chiyoko was in the house cooking lunch. Osamu was in the living room reading a book about Earth. Osamu was now ten, with the intelligence of a 17 year old. "Osamu, what do you want for breakfast?" Chiyoko asked his across the house. "I'd like some pancakes, two eggs and two sausage links please. Thanks mother!" he stated as he kept reading. Glancing outside, he could see lights from a village out in the distance of the lunar surface. The door flung itself open as Kaminoshi walked in looking very irritated. "Dad let me go to Ryu's party!" The now 13 year old Kamiko whined as she walked beside him. On his other side Kaminoshi and Chiyoko's new four year old son Kamiyo walked beside him, eating a bagel. "Chiyoko can you please tell Kamiko that this boy is a horrible influence and she can't go to his party." Kaminoshi sighed as he flopped down on the couch. "Kamiko, listen to your father. Besides, you're thirteen. My father wouldn't let me go to a party until I was eighteen." Chiyoko said aloud as she continued to cook breakfast. Osamu suddenly appeared at the table, in an empty chair. "O-sa-mu..." Chiyoko said, shocked that he even achieved such a thing. "Are you using your bloodline?" Chiyoko asked, curious of his answer. "Yes I am mother. I learned it from grandfather." Osamu spoke, just as plain as day. "You learned it from grandfather? We have never stayed long with him at all..." Chiyoko added. "Psychometry mother..." OSamu said before he picked up Kaminoshi's news paper and started reading. "We'll talk about it later Osamu. In the mean time, tell me why you want to go to this party, Kamiko?" she asked her daughter. "Osamu what did I tell you about using your bloodline in the house." Kaminoshi spoke as he warped over to the kitchen and grabbed himself some crackers."Cause everyone else my age is going to parties." Kamiko whined. "You should really stop lying about thing when your parents can sense it." Kaminoshi sighed as he began munching on the crackers. "Heh you really want to go because of that boy you like." Kamiyo teased. "I can sense it." Kamiko blushed bright red as she hit him on the head. "Kamiko your not going near that Ryu boy, that kid does moon rocks." Kaminoshi spoke assertively. "He does Moon Rocks?" Osamu asked aloud. "LOL!" Osamu sounds as he burst out in laughter. "Father, one day, im going to displace this entire house..." Osamu stated with a stern look on his face in a blunt tone. "Osamu, don't do that, you'll mess up our home." Chiyoko said as she looked at Osamu as a smile of understanding went across his face. "Okay" he responded before looking at Kamiyo. "And don't tease her like that Kamiyo" he added. "We'll it's true... And I'll do what I want." Suddenly, Osamu's Noryokugan activated as he stared at Kamiyo. "I'll make you stop..." Osamu said as Chiyoko turned to look at the kids. Kaminoshi stepped between the children with a sigh. "I seriously hate when you kids act like this. Osamu you need to chill out and Kamiyo your going to a timeout." The reaper spoke aloud as he warped the child away for his timeout. Before sending Osamu and Kamiko outside. "Yoko why are kids so much work?" Kaminoshi asked with a sigh. "I have no idea dear. I don't quite understand how Kamiko tends to stay out of trouble, but Osamu and Kamiyo always lash back and fourth." she stated before she placed Osamu's breakfast on the table. In nearly an instant, the entire plate vashished. "Osamu is getting much fasted..." She stated as she looked out the window to see Osamu outside eating on the porch. "Well at least we're in it together." Kaminsohi sighed as he disappeared from view and re-appeared behind Chiyoko, enveloping her in a hug. His body was quite warm for being death but he didn't mind and he was sure she didn't either."So I'm thinking Kamiyo is more fit for diplomacy, I think we should set him up to become an ambassador." Kaminsohi spoke in deep thought. "I believe that's an excellent idea Kami! He could maybe even represent Gesstono some day" She stated, excited for her husbands hopes and dreams for their so far, youngest child. "When will you start teaching him?" She asked as she walked into Kaminoshi's arms, looking into his eyes. "When he's around seven I think. He needs lots of it and I doubt he'll be accepted into an office until he's at least ten. That's even pushing it though but I'll talk to the board." He stated with a sly smile as he released his grip on Chiyoko and smiled before creating a portal. "Can you watch the kids I have some business to attend to with Makaze." He spoke before turing to leave. "Sounds good dead, and yes, I can." Chiyoko said as she picked up Ayano as she watched her husband walk towards the newly created portal. "How is Makaze doing these days? He should come by more" she asked and stated, smiling so softly at the though of the idea. "He's actually really good, you should come see him sometime." He spoke as he walked through the gateway. ---- A few hours later Kaminoshi returned home to find the house empty. Must be out in the yard He thought to himself as the reaper flopped down on the sofa and pulled out a magazine about planes or something, he acquired it from another universe. He soon decided to take a nap as he began to fall asleep on the couch. As Kaminoshi sat in the house, Chiyoko was outside in as the sun was in the sky, bathing the house in its elegant light. Between two trees was a large Hammock, with Chiyoko in it, Osamu, Kamiko and Kamiyo laying on her as she had her arms over them, the family sleeping soundly.